The Terrifying Return
by Samantha Perkins
Summary: Takes place after the aftermath on Republic City. The guards reported that one of the prisoners are missing and was able to escape during the aftermath. In whose hands will determine the fate of Republic City? And will they be able to save it one last time? Pairings for the next chapters, I promise.
1. Confused

It has been three months ever since the dreadful attack of the Great Uniter Kuvira on Republic City. People were forced to hide under the train stations, some were already evacuated earlier and watching as the gigantic spirit vine weapon terrorized the city into ashes.

I, as the Avatar and my friends have tried to stop this madness once and for all, which they successfully did and now Kuvira herself is bounded in chains. Baatar Jr. visits her every once in a while, which Kuvira accepts and the guards can hear them speak from day to day.

Suyin and the rest of her family left Republic City to rebuild Zaofu once more and promised to help President Raiko with the restoration of the Republic City. It was a hard promise; not to mention, everyone was demanding for their needs since most of the population's lives are lost.

The people of Republic City were glad to have their lives back _and_ I can see them happily walking on the streets, and believe me, I've never _ever _have seen so much people _walking_ in the empty streets I've used to walk on before.

Today, it seems that it's even more crowded than usual.

I was walking late in the afternoon; wearing blue formal clothes that I never knew how to put up on but thankfully Asami helped me and feeling very uncomfortable with my hair curled perfectly. My friend, Asami, walked beside me with such confidence that made me even more irritated than the heat.

"I thought I was never going to pull it off, y'know." I sighed, stopping for a while to adjust my shoes. "I mean, these clothes are killing me!"

Asami giggled. "It's not that bad, Korra. And besides," She approached me and _playfully_ nudged me on the shoulder. "It's only for a day."

I tried to laugh it off but deep inside, I wanted to scowl. As the Avatar, I never **wanted** to go to parties as much as I'm physically drained from the aftermath last week.

"Okay, okay." I ended with a small chuckle, unable to adjust the strap of my shoes.

Asami looked at me with concern and she knelt down beside me, offering any help if I was in need of tying my own shoes. Remembering the event from the spirit portal, I slowly turned down her offer and lowered my face with a small blush.

I know I wasn't homosexual or anything but the way she held my hand with such care made me thought of something else than...ugh, it's too frustrating to talk about since I can't even handle my emotions anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" The look on her face was taken aback, offended perhaps.

I stared into her eyes for a moment and nodded, while I said, "Yes, Asami, there is something wrong. I don't know how to completely say it but right now, I want to know if our friendship stays that way or are you trying to make it more than this."

There was a complete shock and bewilderment in her expression but after understanding what I said, her shoulders that were tense started to relax. I'm pretty sure that she knows the answer already.

"Maybe. But, I know that I only get what I deserved, right?" She replied, her voice containing all the sadness inside.

"Yeah, well, you're my best friend, Asami. Sometimes, I just get so desperate that I make the wrong actions. But, that doesn't mean that I don't think of you, of Mako or Bolin as well." I tried to embrace myself before all the sadness comes back in.

"Do you still love him?

Her words created a massive impact of emotions on me. For a second there, memories flooded into my mind and I noticed that it created a massive crater of sadness in her expression as well. She must've liked me as much as I did at Mako.

"Yes." I felt the small Adams' Apple on my throat bobbed up and down. "I...uh, didn't realize it until after the incident last week."

Asami smiled. "I think I do so, too."

_What?_

I stared and blinked at her a few times, unable to understand. I thought she liked me and now she confessed that she likes him? Oh wow, now I think the world is really messed up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing my foot back on the sidewalk.

"I mean, I know Mako is my ex and everything but the feeling never really goes away. But, please don't mistake me for falling in love with him again because I don't. And I know that whoever he picks in the end-well, I'd say is lucky forever." Asami ended with a laugh and I couldn't help but join in.

It's true, though. Boys never fall in love with the girl he dated before the second time but if he falls for someone new, I say that the odds may be in his favor.

"Oh God, I thought you were infatuated with me." I laughed.

"I couldn't say I wouldn't." Asami joked back, but I definitely got the feeling that she has but I'll just let her anyway.

"Alright, Ms. Sato, let's go." I smirked, as I started to see the grand ballroom about yards away. "It looks like we might not be on time."

Asami walked beside me again, and this time, we walked hand side-by-side. The rest of the walk is going to be a very long walk indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, end of Chapter 1, folks! I know some of you might be bored with this chapter but I promise the next ones will be more contained with boredom (just kidding). Anywhoo, I'm always up for reviews and please support, support, support! It would mean a lot, I'm telling you. Thank you so much, reader!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Samantha~**


	2. Revelation

The grand ballroom was enormous and a bit overwhelming.

There are lots of strange ornaments and designs on the ceiling and was well-ventilated by so many chandeliers. Soft music played somewhere that I found very...erm, calming and soothing to the mind. A buffet on the other side I've seen and it was fantastic!

There were a lot to choose from and before I could even touch the small chocolate ganache, Asami pulled me gently and dragged me over to our company.

"Avatar Korra, Asami," President Raiko smiled, but it was forced rather than welcoming. He bowed slightly, as a gesture of politeness and we did the same.

"I like the venue, though. It's classic and fancy at the same time." Asami complimented, and I stared at her. She caught my stare and nudged me-a bit more playfully. "Don't you, Korra?"

"Um, yes. Pretty big place." I replied, sarcastically.

"Thank you," President Raiko said with a chuckle. "But, we wouldn't want to admire the ballroom all night now, wouldn't we? Enjoy the rest of the night, ladies."

We both muttered our 'thanks' and after the president left us, we headed towards the small group of people that included our friends, my parents, Asami's dad, Lin, Tenzin and his family...not to mention Mako's family as well.

My parents were the first to notice me and we all did a group hug and I couldn't help but start crying and laughing. My Dad laughed at my expression and so did Mom.

"It's nice to know that you're both safe." I said and hugged them once more. Dad ran his fingers through my hair and whispered, "You did very well, sweetie. And for that, your Mom and I couldn't have been more proud."

Mom urged me to go on and meet everyone which I did. After parting away from _them,_ I promised to be with them again later. Mom and Dad went to meet and talk with the others, to Tenzin and the rest of the Council.

I saw Asami with her Dad, Hiroshi Sato, and they hugged briefly before parting away. I could see that they were having a private conversation earlier and Asami was left in tears. I decided to meet Mako and Bolin first, and after having to question their family, I saw them talking with Lin.

"Hey, how's it going?" I smiled.

Mako and Bolin turned and saw me standing there and again, we all shared a group hug. After pulling away, I couldn't help but notice their fancy tuxedo suits. Bolin had his hair done obviously and for the past few weeks, he seemed more of a man now. He looked absolutely great in his own outfit. Mako, on the other hand, looked handsomely appealing as always. I couldn't help but blush and hid it with a smile.

"Uh, Korra...you look..." Mako stammered with his words. "...um, great."

"Thanks." I smirked, remembering how he used to twist his words before in events like this. "You too, city boy."

"Hello, you guys?! This tuxedo is way more expensive than Mako's!" Bolin scowled and we both laughed. It's good to see them again on a grand occasion like this.

"You look handsome too, Bolin." I said, ruffling his hair playfully. He pushed my hand away and laughed.

I was about to ask something when President Raiko came up on stage and addressed all of us in a simple speech.

"Good evening, People of Republic City. I know that the weeks that have passed are devastating and cruel. Even some of your family members have lost their lives. But still, here we are gathered, safe and sound...thanks to the cooperation that we have made. Even though this is not the time to celebrate, it's also not the time to grieve. We will rebuild this city together, side by side, and no one will ever be alone again!"

A lot of people cheered and agreed with him. He can always get it away with words which may be a good thing, but as the Avatar, I can sense something dreadful remains in the city. And maybe, it'll remain there for the rest of my life. It's just a feeling that never goes away.

"And now, I wanted to call upon the person who helped us save the Republic City...Avatar Korra!"

I was surprised there for a second, but managed to get on my feet since a lot of them are cheering on me like _great, he gave the spotlight to me._

My feet wobbled as I went up to the stage, to face hundreds of people waiting anxiously for me to talk. And still, I managed to blow the nervousness away.

"People of Republic City, it is not only I who saved your city. With the help of my friends, Tenzin and the new air benders...I could never have defeated Kuvira. We helped each other defeat her and I'm proud to say that they all have shaped me into what I am today. Also, as the Avatar, I can always sense dread...but I promise you, I will do anything in my power to protect Republic City!"

I could see the reaction on their faces. It turned from sadness, to joy, to fear but after I finished my speech, they all gave me a standing silent ovation which made me sigh with relief.

After I went down the stage, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo hugged me. The two girls were all teary-eyed but Meelo as usual was giving me the smug childish look. I laughed and hugged them.

"Oh, Korra, that was amazing!" Jinora smiled.

"Yeah, Korra! I could never have pulled it off like that! You go, Avatar!" Ikki squealed, and I'm surprised to see her jumping up and down on a dress like that.

"Okay, you guys. I have enough flattery for one day." I said, laughing.

"Come on! I'm hungry, ladies! Move it!" Meelo whined, pulling us to Tenzin and Pema. Jinora and Ikki looked annoyed and walked away, pulling Meelo in the ear.

"Tenzin!" I cried, hugging him.

"It's nice to see you again, Korra." He smiled and the wrinkles on his face appeared. After hugging me briefly, I hugged Pema too and she laughed.

Bolin suddenly dragged me away and we went to the buffet. "Come on, Korra! The food's here! They've got all kinds of it, man, I want to be stuffed!" He looked like he wanted to drool on the food already.

"Don't do that. Y'know, I'm wearing these goddamn shoes." I panted, laughing, looking at the heels on my shoes.

Bolin and I filled up our plates and unsurprisingly, I saw a lot more food in his plate than I have. It feels like I'm about to have a heart attack right there.

We went over to the table where Mako and Asami are having a silent conversation and we joined them. They both looked startled on our plates and immediately burst into laughter.

"What? Clearly, Bolin's plate has much more quantity than I have!" I cried out, blushing in embarrassment.

"And clearly, I'm loving it!" Bolin ate some with just using his fingers on the buffalo wings. I made a disgusted expression and went on with ignoring him and eating my meal.

"Hi, guys!" Opal went to our table, giving Bolin a small kiss on the cheek. "That's a lot of food, Bolin. You might want to give some to them."

"What? No, not a chance." He smirked and we all laughed.

"So, how's your mother, Su?" I asked Opal and she smiled at me.

"They're alright. I'm still trying to adjust with my brother, Baatar, living in the same house. He's visiting Kuvira in prison everyday." She replied.

We all lowered our heads. It's been a while ever since I've visited Kuvira and talked to her. Back then, she was acting rationally mad and threatening me but the second time I did...she was just facing the wall, staring at it.

"How is she?" I asked, trembling to get the words out.

"She's fine, Korra. The guards say that she talks now, eats properly but still undergoing psychological treatment." Opal reassured me, and I thanked her for it.

"No problem." She smiled then a Zaofu guard approached her and told her that her family is here. Opal nodded and bade a small farewell for a while, squeezing Bolin's hand and went off.

I can't say but I'm feeling a little envious about the relationship that they have. It's one of the personalities I don't have, caring for the person whom I love most. Instead, I push them away and then it's the end. It's hard to be happy for them but still I try my best not to cry when I remembered mine.

After the dinner that we had, I left them for a little while and as I went to talk with Mom and Dad, Lin called my attention and I approached her.

"Lin," I said, confused when I saw her angered expression. "What's wrong?"

"I told those stupid guards to increase the maximum security inside the prison! Now, look what happened!" She grumbled, clenching her fists.

"What? I thought you and Mako gave strict orders." I replied.

"You don't understand, do you?!" She gave me a hard look and hissed. "There is a criminal on the loose! This could cost us everything! The city is not even close to progressing yet!"

"Who, then? Just tell me calmly." I stopped her pacing and she looked at me with eyes full of fear.

"It's...Zaheer." She said. "The guards checked his prison room this evening and he's not there."

I slowly backed away from her, repeating her words over and over in my mind. It's impossible! He told me that we were allies...but now that I've defeated Kuvira-

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes. *evil laughter* It's the end of Chapter 2! I couldn't have agreed more with Lin but oh well, it's their problem anyway. Anywhoo, I'm still hoping for more. So, to Chapter 3 it is then.<strong>

**Until the next hour,**

**Samantha~**


End file.
